


excerpts, poems and, shorts

by pomegranateskies



Category: random - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateskies/pseuds/pomegranateskies
Summary: A work of writing that I've spent a long time working on. All of the chapters have some kind of meaning to me.
Kudos: 1





	excerpts, poems and, shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie/gifts).



> _ I wish I could write like Stephen King, Shakespeare, Hemingway, I wish I knew what words to put into my pages, I wish I knew how to make my words bleed into the universe and how to impact everyone in some way. I wish I knew how to be captivating, how to pull people in and immerse them in my writing. But unfortunately, I was not given that gift, instead, I bleed emotion through a pen, and write my stories in the form of art. I mark people in a way that may one day be seen in museums and galleries. My work is commended and I’m told my art is beautiful, that I’m talented, and that people wish they could do what I can do. But still, I wish I could do more. I wish I could write words that bring people to tears, I wish I knew what to say. I wish that my fingers knew my keys religiously and I could write without a thought, but instead, I stare blankly at my screen, unable to put my endless thoughts into words. It’s unfair that I’m plagued with endless ideas, unable to find a way to share them with the world. It’s unfair that my thoughts will never be heard in a way that people will truly understand them. Nobody understands a painting, they’re interpreted in a million different ways, words are cut and dry, writers say what they want and most of the time it’s exactly as they want the world to see it. I wish I was a writer, but instead, I’ll pick up another brush and paint my thoughts away. _


End file.
